


L'avocate Et Le Roi Déchu (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Series: A travers mille pupilles [11]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Lemon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Jareth se retrouve dans notre monde, privé de ses pouvoirs et sous une nouvelle identité. Par hasard son chemin va recroiser celui de Sarah, vingt ans se sont écoulés mais c'est comme si ils s'étaient quittés hier.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Series: A travers mille pupilles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175366
Kudos: 1





	L'avocate Et Le Roi Déchu (par Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS appartient à une série de textes réalisé par les auteurs du Comptoir. Pour cette édition du mois de juillet, les auteurs avaient le choix entre plusieurs thèmes :  
> \- Des OS « UA réincarnation »  
> \- Des OS « couple inattendu »  
> N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez à tout moment passer commande d'une fiction via les MP, les review, le forum ou notre page facebook (tous les deux du même nom) !
> 
> Note de l'auteur: Cet OS est écrit suite au thème AU Réincarnation lancé par Angelica R, merci à Marina Ka-Fai pour être ma bêta. Les dialogues en italique sont des échanges de mails.  
> Disclaimer : Je précise que les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Jim Henson et à son merveilleux film Labyrinth de 1986, un pur chef-d'œuvre selon moi et qu'il faut avoir vu de base, mais encore plus si on veut vraiment comprendre cette fiction ^^  
> Warning: Lemon.

Sarah était assise à son bureau et traitait un dossier important. Elle était devenue une avocate réputée dans le droit des affaires. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle en arriverait là vingt ans plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était enfin sortie du Labyrinthe. Elle avait réussi à sauver son demi-frère Toby des griffes de Jareth, le Roi des Gobelins, mais son esprit n'avait jamais oublié le séduisant méchant. En y repensant, elle devait avouer que sa coiffure, le fait qu'il porte des collants si serrés et des cuissardes, étaient bizarres mais aussi étrangement séduisants. Du moins à l'époque, si elle l'avait croisé dans la rue aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait sûrement pas du tout été attirée par cet homme qui pourtant était pile comme elle l'avait imaginé lorsqu'elle avait lu le livre. Jareth s'était révélé être la personnification de son fantasme d'adolescente. Mais à l'époque Sarah avait 15 ans, elle était jeune, naïve et son cœur avait chaviré pour le méchant. La brune sourit à cette pensée, elle avait vaguement eu un petit ami à l'université mais ça n'avait pas été sérieux. Elle avait toujours cette espèce de frein qui la retenait, l'impression qu'elle était là sans l'être vraiment. L'avocate se passa une main dans les cheveux pour se changer les idées.

La brune rentra chez elle après une longue journée de boulot. Elle posa son sac sur son canapé et partit prendre une douche avec l'espoir que ça l'aiderait à se détendre. Elle la prit bien chaude et alla ensuite se préparer à manger. Sarah prit son repas devant la télé avant d'aller coucher, la journée avait été bien remplie. Sa nuit fut encore peuplée de souvenirs du Labyrinthe, en particulier ce bal surréaliste où Jareth avait joué au chat et à la souris avec elle. Elle l'avait longtemps cherché du regard, et chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient enfin sur lui, il disparaissait en une fraction de seconde. Ensuite, enfin, il l'avait tenue contre lui en lui chantant qu'il serait là pour elle lorsque le monde s'écroulerait, et où elle avait failli oublier qu'elle devait sauver son demi-frère tant elle se sentait bien, hypnotisée par ses yeux et par sa voix. Cette danse semblait se passer dans une bulle où rien ne pouvait les atteindre, pas même tous ces gens avec des masques et des costumes de carnaval qui les entouraient. La brune devait avouer que le Roi des Gobelins était très fort pour créer un piège qui contenaient tous vos rêves mais en les rendant légèrement terrifiants et gênants. À ce bal elle avait été elle-même coiffée et habillée comme une princesse lors de son mariage, c'était magnifique. Elle revivait régulièrement cette drôle de scène dans ses songes, et chaque fois elle revoyait la mine déçue et triste de Jareth lorsqu'elle partait du bal pour retourner secourir Toby. Quand elle y pensait la jeune femme se disait qu'il aurait suffit de peu pour qu'ils s'embrassent tant ils étaient proches, elle et lui. Et chaque fois cette pensée la faisait se réveiller en sursaut.

* * *

David passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et soupira. Même si il était un homme d'affaire riche comme Crésus, il n'était pas heureux, il manquait quelque-chose à sa vie. Et cette chose qui lui manquait avait un nom qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : Sarah. Le blond soupira de nouveau, il se demandait ce qu'elle était devenue, puisqu'il avait perdu ses pouvoirs il ne savait pas comment la retrouver. Elle était une femme à présent, il se doutait qu'elle devait être encore plus belle que lors de leur rencontre. David se perdit donc dans ses pensées, caressant sa chouette de compagnie. Avant il pouvait se transformer en ce magnifique oiseau, le fait de ne plus pouvoir le faire lui manquait parfois, c'est pourquoi il en avait adopté une. L'avantage d'être riche était qu'il pouvait se permettre un peu toutes les lubies qu'il voulait. En réalité il était venu dans ce monde un peu par choix, enfin il le pensait du moins. Il était fou amoureux de Sarah et elle lui manquait terriblement, puis un jour, il s'était réveillé dans le monde de la belle brune sous son apparence d'homme. Habituellement il ne pouvait venir dans le monde des humains que sous sa forme de chouette.

L'homme d'affaire avait un quotidien un peu morne, même si il aimait être dans ce milieu. Le business lui permettait encore d'avoir une certaine forme de pouvoir. Jareth avait le physique d'un homme une quarantaine d'années lorsqu'il avait rencontré Sarah, et même en étant arrivé dans ce monde, ça n'avait pas changé puisqu'en réalité il était immortel. David se remit derrière son bureau pour continuer son boulot et son second lança en entrant :

«-Il faudrait peut-être consulter des avocats pour le prochain accord qu'on va signer. Après tout, là c'est une affaire à plusieurs millions de dollars, donc il faut être sûr que toutes les closes sont parfaites.

-Oui ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Je vais me renseigner.

-Bien, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils obtiennent plus que ce qu'ils méritent en signant avec nous.

-Oui, je vais régler tout ça ne t'inquiète pas.

David fit un signe de la main comme quoi la discussion était terminée, il était déjà las de la présence de son second dans son bureau. Ron partit sans rien dire de plus, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas insister quand son patron lui disait de partir. David se mit donc en quête d'un cabinet d'avocats traitant du droit des affaires le plus proche possible du bureau. Le blond finit par en trouver un à quelques pâtés de maison seulement, c'était parfait. L'homme d'affaire décida donc de s'y rendre directement, marcher lui ferait du bien.

* * *

David entra dans le cabinet d'avocats et sourit à la femme assise à l'accueil :

-Bonjour, je cherche un avocat ou une avocate pouvant m'aider à traiter un futur contrat très important au sein de ma société.

-Bien sûr, je vais en parler avec les patrons mais je pense qu'on vous attribuera une femme pour s'occuper du dossier car c'est la seule du cabinet qui n'a pas beaucoup de dossiers en ce moment.

-D'accord, on verra bien, du moment que quelqu'un s'occupe de mon dossier je me moque que ce soit un homme ou une femme, je veux juste que ce soit une personne compétente.

-N'ayez aucune crainte, ici nos avocats et avocates sont les meilleurs.

-Bien.

Elle appuya sur l'interphone relié à celui de son patron :

-Monsieur, j'ai un chef d'entreprise ici qui souhaite l'aide d'un de nos avocats pour un dossier important qu'il doit traiter.

-Demandez à Sarah, c'est la seule disponible en ce moment vous le savez bien.

-Très bien, c'est ce que je pensais mais je voulais simplement vérifier.

David tiqua légèrement en entendant ce prénom, mais c'était peut-être un simple hasard après tout. Mais c'est alors qu'il la vit entrer dans la pièce. La belle brune aux grands yeux verts qu'il avait connu. Certes elle avait maintenant une trentaine d'années, mais elle était plus belle que jamais. Elle portait un tailleur-jupe qui lui allait à la perfection car il mettait en valeur ses formes féminines. Elle sourit à la femme de l'accueil et se figea soudain en voyant David. Elle fronça les sourcils :

-Bonjour.

-Ah Sarah on parlait justement de toi ! Monsieur souhaite notre aide pour un contrat très important qu'il doit signer dans son entreprise. Le patron a dit que c'était à toi de gérer le dossier.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Il a dit que t'avais pas d'autre dossier important.

-D'accord je vais m'en occuper dans ce cas puisque je n'ai pas le choix.

David passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et Sarah lança en s'éloignant :

«-Suivez moi, nous allons aller dans mon bureau pour discuter de tout ça.

-Bien, allons-y.

Elle l'emmena jusqu'à son bureau sans rien dire. La brune s'installa sans le regarder :

-Asseyez vous.

-Merci.

David s'assit et lança tranquillement :

«-Ça me fait drôle de te revoir.

-Tu l'as fait exprès ?

-Non, je cherchais un cabinet d'avocat pour m'aider, j'ai sélectionné celui le plus proche de mon bureau pour ne pas avoir un déplacement trop long à effectuer. Je ne savais pas que tu y travaillais, sincèrement.

-Comment tu t'es retrouvé là ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... j'étais dans mon palais, j'étais tranquille comme d'habitude, je pensais à toi, comme souvent. Et là je me suis réveillé dans ce monde étrange. Je n'avais plus de pouvoirs, je n'avais plus mon apparence... enfin si un peu mais elle était différente. Et du coup j'ai dû me débrouiller avec ça, quand je me suis réveillé et que je suis sorti de ce drôle d'appartement où j'habite la concierge m'a dit « bonjour David comment allez-vous ? », j'en ai déduit que c'était mon nouveau prénom. Ensuite j'ai réussi à me débrouiller en m'adaptant à cette nouvelle vie. Je suis un homme d'affaire doué dans son travail et riche... du coup je suis fier d'avoir réussi à maintenir le cape même sans pouvoirs et sans rien y connaître.

-D'accord... donc le dossier ?

-C'est un contrat à 180 millions, et du coup j'ai pas envie de me faire arnaquer, je veux que ce contrat soit aussi clair que du cristal.

-Je comprends, et évite de me parler de cristal, tes fichues boules m'ont dégoûtée à vie de cette matière ! Je vais travailler dessus dans ce cas car je suis une professionnelle et que je sais séparer le privé du boulot. Mais j'aimerais qu'on se voit le moins possible.

-Pourquoi, tu as toujours peur de moi ?

-Non, je n'ai pas peur ! C'est juste que je suis passé à autre chose, j'ai une nouvelle vie.

-Et alors ?

-Alors je ne veux pas que tu reviennes dedans !

David était assez surpris qu'elle ait pris autant confiance en elle avec le temps. Après tout, elle avait réussi à devenir avocate, et bien avant ça elle avait réussi à déjouer son plan et à sauver son demi-frère donc finalement ce n'était pas si bizarre que ça. Le blond eut un sourire en coin :

-En tout cas tu es magnifique.

-Merci mais ça ne fonctionnera pas.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je te connais, tu aimes manipuler les gens.

-Et tu as peur que ça fonctionne sur toi ?

-Non je n'ai plus 15 ans, je ne me ferai plus avoir.

-Dommage...

David avait lancé ça avec un sourire en coin, et Sarah devait avouer qu'elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau lorsqu'il souriait. Il avait un sourire étrange à cause de sa dentition, mais qu'elle trouvait ça très séduisant. La jeune femme passa une main dans ses longs cheveux corbeaux pour les rejeter en arrière. David se mordit légèrement la lèvre en la regardant et demanda :

-Alors du coup on se revoit quand ?

-Je ne sais pas, disons hum... jamais. Je te ferai parvenir le dossier par mail.

-D'accord, dans ce cas j'y vais, le devoir m'appelle.

Il se leva, lui fit un clin d'œil et partit.

* * *

Sarah resta derrière son bureau à se demander par quel drôle de hasard Jareth s'était retrouvé dans ce monde, plein aux as mais sans pouvoirs et pourquoi, comme par hasard, il avait besoin des services d'avocats en droit des affaires. Il n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination vingt ans plus tôt, il avait été dans le monde qu'elle avait créé dans sa tête d'enfant pour s'évader de cette vie qu'elle détestait. Pourtant aujourd'hui il était là, en chair et en os, aussi beau qu'avant, non, encore plus puisqu'il avait l'apparence d'un homme normal avec ses cheveux courts et son costume gris foncé. Sarah inspira profondément en fermant les yeux, elle devait à tout prix chasser ce genre de pensées de son esprit si elle voulait garder l'équilibre qu'elle avait réussi à instaurer à sa vie. Elle regarda le contrat qu'il lui avait donné et commença à le lire. L'avocate commença à surligner certains détails qui pouvaient être modifiés, entoura d'autres qu'il fallait supprimer complètement. La brune aimait son boulot plus que tout, c'est pourquoi elle prenait du plaisir à travailler même si elle devait rester tard au bureau.

Sarah rentra chez elle à plus de vingt-deux heures, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. La jeune femme se coucha directement, elle était épuisée. Elle passa sa nuit à rêver de David, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit là. Mais en même temps elle se disait que peut-être qu'elle avait tant rêvé de lui ces derniers temps parce qu'inconsciemment elle sentait qu'elle allait le revoir. Comment un être imaginaire pouvait soudain se retrouver dans le monde réel ? La brune fut encore plus perturbée à son réveil car ses rêves de David étaient rapidement devenus érotiques.

* * *

La brune retourna au boulot le lendemain et se remit à lire les documents que le blond lui avait fourni. Elle lui envoya un mail pour lui en demander d'autres, il lui manquait certaines feuilles pour qu'elle puisse régler tout ça au mieux. La jeune femme s'occupait de tout ça, elle adorait faire ce métier. Sarah reçut rapidement le mail de David avec les papiers manquants. L'avocate continua donc de s'occuper du contrat, ne regardant pas l'heure qui tournait. Finalement il n'était pas si complexe quand on s'y connaissait. Sarah renvoya donc le tout à David en lui expliquant que les choses surlignées étaient à modifier et celles entourées étaient à refuser catégoriquement. David lui renvoya un mail :

- _Merci, donc je te renvoie le contrat après modification pour que tu le vérifies ?_

- _Oui c'est ça._

- _Je pourrais pas te le donner en main propre autour d'un dîner par exemple ?_

- _Non, par mail._

- _Comme tu voudras... c'est dommage dans cette nouvelle vie je suis un excellent cuisinier._

- _Tant mieux pour toi, je ne dîne pas avec les clients._

- _Et avec les vieux amis ?_

- _Nous n'avons jamais été amis._

_-Ce n'est pas gentil ça Sarah, n'ai-je pas organisé un bal pour toi, n'ai-je pas exaucé tous tes souhaits : prendre ton petit frère braillard, te fournir de l'aventure, te faire peur ? J'ai même retourné le temps pour toi, est-ce que cela ne fait pas de moi un ami ?_

_-Non, tu as organisé un bal pour que j'oublie que tu avais kidnappé mon demi-frère ! Et le reste n'était pas mieux, lorsqu'une ado de 15 ans est agacée par un bébé qui pleure et qu'elle dit qu'elle aimerait le voir disparaître elle ne le pense pas réellement ! Merci d'arrêter de m'envoyer des mails qui ne parlent pas du boulot._

_-Pourquoi ça ?_

_-Parce que j'ai du travail, j'ai d'autres dossiers à traiter. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne sont pas à plusieurs millions de dollars qu'ils ne sont pas importants pour autant ! Bonne fin de journée David, j'attends le nouveau contrat. »_

Sarah partit pour un rendez-vous en extérieur, elle avait du boulot auprès d'autres clients que le blond. La brune se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait continué de répondre à ses mails, si elle n'avait pas arrêté ça aurait pu passer pour du flirt et ça en serait même certainement devenu. L'avocate secoua la tête, l'idée même de flirter avec cet homme lui était insupportable mais elle savait qu'elle n'y aurait pas résister car il lui faisait énormément d'effet. Elle fit son rendez-vous en se concentrant autant que possible. En réalité son esprit était toujours focalisé sur le blond. Le fait qu'il lui ait reparlé de ce qu'ils avaient vécu lui faisait remonter tant de souvenirs. Elle frissonna en se rappelant les dernières paroles qu'ils avaient échangé avant qu'elle ne déjoue son plan et qu'elle puisse quitter le labyrinthe, il lui avait dit calmement :

-Je demande si peu de choses, reste sous ma coupe et tu auras absolument tout ce que tu veux. Sarah crains-moi, aime-moi, fais ce que je te dis et je serai à jamais ton esclave.

Certes, lorsqu'elle y repensait aujourd'hui elle se disait qu'un homme adulte disant ça à une fille de 15 ans c'était bizarre, mais en même temps elle se disait que ça prouvait à quel point il se sentait impuissant d'être tombé sous son charme et de ne pas savoir comment gérer cela. Sarah avait dû prendre énormément sur elle à l'époque pour ne pas céder à ce séduisant roi, elle n'avait que Toby en tête à ce moment-là. Elle s'était donc contentée de réciter la formule finale de son livre favori auquel appartenaient Jareth et ce maudit labyrinthe :

-Donne moi l'enfant, triomphant de dangers inouïs et d'épreuves sans nombre, de haute lutte j'ai frayé mon chemin jusqu'au château au-delà Gobelinville pour reprendre l'enfant que tu as volé. Car ma volonté a la force de la tienne et mon Royaume est aussi grand. Tu n'as aucun pouvoir sur moi !

Et là c'en était fini, elle avait été renvoyée chez elle avec Toby et c'était comme si tout ceci n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Et c'était le cas, tout ceci n'avait pas existé, ça ne s'était passé que dans sa tête, toute cette aventure, cette pseudo romance avec Jareth n'avaient été qu'un rêve.

La jeune femme se passa une main dans les cheveux, à présent elle se rappelait aussi lorsqu'il lui avait chanté qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre en elle, car avec le temps Sarah avait réalisé que toute cette histoire de labyrinthe n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Après tout, les éléments entiers de ce monde parallèle étaient tout droit sortis de son livre préféré, de ce qu'elle avait imaginé à propos de ça : le roi des Gobelins tombant amoureux d'elle, affronter des dangers et des épreuves pour échapper à sa vie... De plus chaque élément qu'elle avait visualisé durant ce périple était présent dans sa chambre : ses poupées étaient devenues ses compagnons d'aventure, son jeu de société de labyrinthe était devenu le terrible labyrinthe, la danseuse de sa boîte à musique avait la même tenue et la même coiffure qu'elle avait eu lors du bal, les articles qu'elle avait gardé sur un acteur de théâtre qu'elle appréciait mélangés à une poupée de magicien avaient contribué à l'apparence de Jareth. Un nouveau frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de la belle brune, son fantasme d'adolescente était devenu réel, et c'était sûrement ça qui lui faisait le plus peur. Dans cette dernière chanson il lui faisait comprendre qu'il l'aimait mais qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement rester dans son esprit, qu'il voulait rejoindre son monde à elle et il avait réussi. Sarah rentra chez elle et se plongea dans un bain chaud pour oublier tout ça. Elle sentait sa détermination à le détester faiblir, car au fond d'elle-même, elle se demandait si elle avait réellement réussi à le détester un jour.

* * *

David était chez lui et se demandait ce que faisait Sarah. Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle ne le rejette pas, qu'elle accepte enfin l'amour qu'elle avait rejeté vingt ans plus tôt. Le blond mit un peu de musique et commença à cuisiner, il aurait aimé qu'elle vienne dîner avec lui. David n'était plus Jareth, il n'était plus cruel et manipulateur, ou plus autant qu'avant du moins. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de magie il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire absolument tout ce qu'il voulait. Le blond soupira de nouveau et donna un bout de viande à sa chouette en caressant son plumage blanc. Il eut soudain une idée, il ouvrit sa fenêtre et regarda son oiseau :

-Essayes de la trouver, si elle te voit elle pensera à moi.

La chouette tourna sa tête de droite à gauche et s'envola, comme si elle avait compris. David termina de cuisiner, il espérait que ça fonctionnerait. Maintenant qu'il était un homme dans le monde de Sarah il voulait qu'elle lui accorde une chance. Il dîna sans grand appétit puis s'assit dans son canapé et ferma les yeux, écoutant sa musique. Sa chouette revint un peu plus tard et son ordinateur émit le bruit comme quoi il avait une notification. David arqua un sourcil et alla derrière l'appareil, il avait reçu un mail :

- _Je croyais que tu n'avais plus de pouvoirs !_

- _Je n'en ai plus en effet._

- _Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'une chouette blanche, exactement comme toi il y a 20 ans se trouvait devant ma fenêtre ?!_

- _J'ai une chouette de compagnie, il lui arrive de sortir de chez moi parfois._

- _Je ne te crois pas !_

- _Viens vérifier, voilà mon adresse._

Le blond nota son adresse et envoya le message en souriant. Il connaissait Sarah, elle aimait le défier, elle finirait par venir il en était sûr. En attendant il caressa son oiseau :

-Bien joué, tu as été rapide ! Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre à présent.

* * *

Sarah hésita longuement, puis elle se décida à y aller. Elle voulait mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle se rendit donc à l'adresse qu'il lui avait donné qui se trouvait dans les quartiers chic, comme elle s'y était attendue. Elle sonna à l'interphone et la voix de David lança :

-Oui ?

-Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas savoir qui c'est, je suis sûre que tu n'attends pas d'autre visite que moi.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Arrête ton petit jeu tu sais très bien que c'est moi !

-Sarah... je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite. Dernier étage.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel, il n'avait plus de pouvoirs magiques mais il était toujours aussi arrogant. Le bruit indiquant que la porte pouvait s'ouvrir se fit entendre. Sarah entra donc dans l'immeuble et prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, elle vit que la porte de l'appartement de David était ouverte. Elle s'approcha tranquillement, légèrement hésitante, puis toqua. La voix du blond lança de loin :

-Entre je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi.

-Je ne vais pas rester, je veux simplement vérifier que ce que tu as dit est vrai, que tu as une chouette de compagnie.

Elle entra dans l'appartement et vit l'oiseau sur son perchoir qui la regardait de ses magnifiques yeux ronds. Sarah eut un sourire en coin et caressa la tête de l'animal qui ferma les yeux d'un air de délectation. Elle sourit et David demanda derrière elle :

-Un verre de vin te tentes?

-Non merci, je vais repartir.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et faillit défaillir. Il était devant elle, en jean et t-shirt, la tenue la plus décontractée qu'il ait jamais porté et avec son visage sûr de lui comme toujours. Il tenait un verre de vin dans chaque main et un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres. La musique en fond sonore fit écarquiller les yeux de la brune :

-Mais qu'est-ce que... comment ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai mis un CD et cette musique vient de se lancer.

-C'est impossible !

C'était la chanson du bal, Sarah n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle saisit le verre de vin et le but d'une traite, pour se prouver qu'elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Comme chaque fois qu'elle buvait du vin rouge elle sentit ses poils se hérisser et son estomac se retourner, elle détestait cette boisson. Sarah murmura en posant sa main sur son front :

-Je ne rêve pas, c'est réellement en train de se passer.

-Oui, tout ce qui arrive est réel puisqu'ici je suis un simple humain tout comme toi.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas plus vieux toi aussi dans ce cas ?

-Je ne sais pas... peut-être parce que là-bas j'étais immortel, je ne sais pas si je le suis toujours.

-Je... c'est incroyable ! David, pourquoi tu es revenu me tourmenter après tout ce temps ?

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, au contraire, je veux que tu me laisses une chance. Cette fois j'aimerais que tu acceptes mon amour pour toi.

La brune ne savait même pas quoi répondre, son esprit était envahi de tant de questions à la fois. David posa son verre sur la table, posa celui de la jeune femme également puis la regarda. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer :

-Si tu n'étais pas partie du bal je t'aurais embrassée exactement comme ça.

-Mais... si je n'étais pas partie du bal j'aurais perdu Toby.

-Aurait-ce été si mal ?

-Oui, une grande sœur ne peut pas abandonner son petit frère uniquement parce qu'il pleure.

-Mais elle doit renoncer à l'amour, ce n'est pas réellement mieux.

Sarah haussa les épaules car elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'engager sur ce terrain avec lui. Le blond l'embrassa encore. Sarah se sentit fondre, ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils attendaient ça. David la regarda :

-Sarah laisse moi une chance s'il te plaît. Ça fait bien trop longtemps qu'on attend, maintenant ton frère ne doit plus être un obstacle entre nous à présent. Je pense qu'on peut faire ce qu'on veut maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que tu n'étais que dans mon imagination, et aujourd'hui tu es là en chair et en os. Tu es là à m'embrasser et à me demander de te donner une chance !

-Et alors ?

-Alors ça me fait vraiment très bizarre.

-C'est parce que tu réfléchis trop. Laisse toi aller, ça ira bien.

Il l'embrassa et la serra contre lui. La brune hésita un moment puis se laissa aller. Elle profita du baiser, le lui rendit même en passant sa main dans les cheveux courts. Sarah se disait qu'elle n'avait plus à lutter, après tout, elle avait l'opportunité d'être avec l'homme parfait qu'elle avait imaginé étant adolescente et qui maintenant était bien réel. Elle lui caressa donc le torse avant de lui retira son t-shirt à la hâte. David sourit et dézippa la robe de la brune avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol. La jeune femme mêla sa langue à celle du blond et il la souleva dans ses bras. Il la porta jusque dans la chambre et la déposa sur le lit. La passion qu'ils retenaient depuis vingt ans se libérait enfin. Leurs baisers étaient fougueux et leurs caresses brûlantes. Ils finirent de se déshabiller à la hâte. David parsema le corps de la brune de baisers, la faisant se cambrer. Il était très doué, elle ne savait pas si il avait déjà eu une maîtresse avant. Il continua de l'embrasser partout avant de se mettre au-dessus d'elle. Il lui offrit un autre baiser avant d'entrer en elle. Sarah gémit et se cambra en s'accrocha à ses épaules. David commença son mouvement de va-et-vient, son regard plongé dans les grands yeux verts. Il sourit et elle lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Le blond accéléra doucement le rythme de ses mouvements et au bout d'un moment le duo céda au plaisir. David se laissa tomber aux côtés de la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras. La jeune femme sourit et se cala contre lui. Sarah était bien contre lui, elle finit par s'endormir contre lui. David resta réveillé un moment à caresser les cheveux noir corbeau. Il aimait pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras, il avait attendu ça si longtemps. Il finit par s'endormir à son tour avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

Sarah se réveilla et regarda sur le côté. Elle sourit en voyant David profondément endormi. Il avait le visage tourné vers elle et un bras autour de sa taille. Sarah caressa sa joue, elle avait décidé de céder et de lui laisser une chance. Après tout, elle aussi l'attendait depuis vingt ans et maintenant qu'elle l'avait réellement elle ne voulait pas le perdre à nouveau. Elle se remit contre lui et David demanda en l'embrassa dans le cou :

-Tu es toujours là ?

-Oui, je viens de me réveiller. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller toi non plus.

-D'accord, c'est gentil.

-Mais non c'est normal. En tout cas je voulais te dire une chose.

-Oui ?

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et la regarda. La jeune femme sourit :

-J'ai décidé d'accepter ta demande, qu'on se donne une chance.

-C'est vrai ?

David s'était redressé d'un bond. La jeune femme sourit et embrassa David en caressant sa joue. Le blond la serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant avec fougue, il était si heureux. Il demanda :

-Tu es vraiment sérieuse ?

-Bien sûr, ça fait si longtemps qu'on attend. Avant tu n'étais qu'une idée que je m'étais faite, maintenant tu es réellement là. Du coup j'ai pas envie que tu me files entre les doigts.

-Génial, je suis très content d'entendre ça. Je te jure que tu ne vas pas le regretter. Je t'aime Sarah.

-Je t'aime aussi Jareth... euh David... euh... je sais plus comment je dois t'appeler.

-Choisis celui qui te convient, je m'en moque ça m'ira aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

Il l'embrassa encore et ils firent l'amour avant de commencer la journée. Les amants prirent le petit-déjeuner avant de partir pour le boulot. Sarah se sentait légère, elle avait l'impression d'être enfin parfaitement complète. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie, et maintenant ça arrivait vraiment. Sarah fit son travail en se disant qu'elle avait hâte de revoir David. Elle ne savait pas si ce serait ce soir, mais en tout cas elle savait qu'à présent il était son petit-ami et qu'ils avaient la vie devant eux car plus rien ne pourrait les arrêter même si ils étaient renvoyés dans le labyrinthe.

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteure : Dans la VF ils disent pas les Gobelins mais les Cobolts et du coup leur ville c'est Coboltville mais je trouve ça nul puisqu'en VO c'est Goblins et Goblin City. Du coup j'ai préféré traduire par Gobelinville, voilà voilà sinon les dialogues repris du film je me suis basée sur les dialogues en VF ^^ J'espère que ça plaira aux quelques personnes qui connaissent ce film génialissime et ce fandom !
> 
> Chansons évoquées dans la fiction : As The World Falls Down pour la scène du bal, et Within You pour la dernière chanson, toutes deux présentes dans le film, chantée par David Bowie *-*


End file.
